Dino Crisis 2
thumb|300px|right|Trailer and Intro Dino Crisis 2 is an action adventure game and the sequel to Dino Crisis. The game was released for the PlayStation on September 13, 2000. The game was followed by another sequel, Dino Crisis 3 which was released in 2003 for the Xbox. Regina is now on another mission, involving a facility located close to a town called Edward City. A major anomaly has caused the whole island to be transported back in time to the era of the dinosaurs, along with all the human inhabitants. Regina also has a new ally, Dylan, who is playable through half of the game and has a strange connection to the events on the island. The player's character changes at specific points in the game. The goal is to rescue any survivors and retrieve data on Third Energy. Characters 'Humans' * Regina * Dylan Morton * David Falk - One of Dylan's team members who always appears cheerful and raises the morale of the team. He wears a cowboy hat. Though his fighting style is not as strong as Dylan's, his friendliness is his greatest asset. He gets eaten by an Allosaurus. (non-playable) * Paula - One of the mysterious hostile survivors of Edward City apprehended by Regina. She acts rather timid around Dylan, and is also somehow a part of his life. She plays a significant part in the story, and appears randomly throughout. (non-playable) 'Dinosaurs' * Velociraptor * Pteranodon * Compsognathus * Tyrannosaurus * Triceratops * Mosasaurus * Inostrancevia * Plesiosaurus * Oviraptor * Allosaurus * Giganotosaurus Gameplay In a departure from the survival horror theme of the original game, Dino Crisis 2 is more shoot 'em up-oriented. The player character always runs, eliminating the need for a run button. A secondary weapon (machete, stun gun, firewall, chain mine and shock gun) can also be carried, and more weapons have been added (hand gun, shotgun, solid cannon, flame launcher, sub-machine gun, heavy machine gun, anti-tank rifle, missile pod, rocket launcher, needle gun, aqua grenade). Besides changes to the gameplay, also introduced are new species of dinosaurs and lizards, such as the Triceratops, Giganotosaurus, Allosaurus, Mosasaurus, Plesiosaurus, Inostrancevia and Oviraptor. The game also adds "extinction points" and "combo points" which allows the player to buy ammo (which is no longer scarce) and weapons, as well as to unlock hidden features when the game is finished. Weapons can be bought at glowing computer terminals which are scattered throughout the island. 'Bonus Modes' Some of the features include Extra Crisis mode, which has two minigames: "Dino Colosseum", where the player faces a procession of dinosaurs in turn, (similar to Survival Mode seen in many fighting games) and "Dino Duel", a battle mode where players are able to pit dinosaurs against each other. All 11 Dino Files that are collected throughout the game access bonus levels after completing it once. Gallery Image:DC2DavidFalk.png|''David Falk'' Image:DC2Paula&Group.png|''Paula'' and Time Travelers *[[:Category:Dino Crisis 2 Wallpaper|'Wallpaper']] Box Art Image:DinoCrisis2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:DinoCrisis2CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:DinoCrisis2Europe.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:DinoCrisis2OST.png|''OST'' Image:DC2Guidebook.png|EnterBrain Guidebook Image:DinoCrisis2Guide.png|''Strategy Guide'' Category:Dino Crisis Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:PlayStation Games